


Mapping Out Your Skin

by burntotears



Series: Newmas Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he thought Newt would’ve made a beautiful ballet dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping Out Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted the word "Goosebumps" on tumblr.

Thomas paid close attention to Newt’s pale skin as he traced his fingertips over the planes of his back, each stroke chased by a trail of goosebumps and sometimes an involuntary shiver from the blond boy. While he lay there on his stomach, shirtless in the hot sun catching up on his latest sci-fi adventure, Thomas would lie next to him and pester him near to insanity with constant touches, never tiring of marveling at the masterpiece that was Newt’s body.

Sometimes Newt would roll his eyes at Thomas. Sometimes he would shove at Thomas’ shoulder and tell him to bug off. Sometimes he gave his boyfriend this _look_ like he meant everything in the world and even more and other times he’d kiss Thomas until they were breathless and panting. 

Today Newt leaned into Thomas’ gentle caress, sighing in contentment even as his skin prickled up in small bumps and a shiver traveled down his spine. “I hate it,” he complained quietly.

“No you don’t,” Thomas said, never relinquishing his touch. He was rounding over Newt’s shoulders and tracing down each vertebrae of Newt’s delicate spine. Sometimes he thought Newt would’ve made a beautiful ballet dancer - he was such a graceful person.

“I hate how much power you have over me,” Newt confessed, his voice both serious and aloof. He was still looking at his book, but Thomas couldn’t tell if he was actually reading it anymore.

Thomas shook his head and leaned in close. He placed a feather-light kiss on Newt’s shoulder, then one right behind his ear. “You have no idea, do you?” 

Newt finally turned his head to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “About what?”

“Mmm, it’s okay. That’s why you’re so humble... you have no clue just how addicting you really are.”

Newt’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Tommy... what in the bloody hell are you on about?”

Thomas laughed, wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist and pulling him on top of himself, grinning madly. “You’re a shucking fool for loving me,” Thomas said against his boyfriend’s lips.

“I _know_ ,” Newt replied, laughing as Thomas started to tickle his sides in retaliation.


End file.
